


Supermarket (Or - You wouldn't want to disappoint a president, would you?)

by pi_meson



Series: 30 days of wlw (and a few extra) [20]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 30 days of wlw, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/pseuds/pi_meson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya and Cordelia deal with the stress of a difficult day in retail and a break up.</p><p>Prompts from <a href="http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-6WGL14XVnDA/VRyn_qB2x8I/AAAAAAAACbE/XCZPs86Cdfc/s1600/30%252Bday%252Bwriting%252Bchallenge%252Bjpg%252Bcopy.jpg"> here </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Supermarket (Or - You wouldn't want to disappoint a president, would you?)

Anya beamed her very best smile at the customer.  
"That will be... let's see..." She rang up the items one at a time, already holding the total in her head and wondering if the customer would offer cash or a credit card. She got ready to add on a few percent to cover card fees if the customer looked like he wasn't into paper money. Anya preferred currency of the sort you can touch and hold and smell and count. 

Beside her, Cordelia's coral lips wore a brittle smile as she wrapped and packed. The customer paid in cash. Anya licked her lips and stroked the bills as she counted them into the till. He said something about the price, Cordelia wasn't really listening, and Anya's smile widened to show teeth.  
"Oh? I am sorry. Here at the Magic Box we keep our prices as low as we can for our customers while still making enough profit to buy nice things for ourselves. Can I suggest that when you run out of fine-grade powdered Tibetan naga scale you might try your local supermarket?"

Anya's head tilted a little and Cordelia's smile reached her eyes at last. She managed to wait until the bell jingled to signify that the customer had exited before snorting with laughter. Anya frowned.  
"Did I say something funny or wrong? Was I rude? I don't think I was rude."  
"No," Cordelia dabbed at her eyes with a paper tissue. "He was being a dick. You..."  
Cordelia giggled again. This time Anya smiled.

"Is this a good time to ask for my wages?"  
Cordelia looked nervously at Anya, wondering how direct she had to be to get paid. Anya took a step back as if protecting the cash register.  
"But you've not finished your shift! You said you'd work until closing time and it's only... Oh."  
Cordelia pointed at the clock. It was after six.  
"You owe me for eight hours. I make that..." Cordelia pretended to count, tapping her finger on her chin and tilting her head to look up as if the corner of the ceiling held answers. "Call it fifty."  
"FIFTY!" Anya almost howled. "Thirty five."  
"Fifty," Cordelia held Anya's gaze, "and I'll help you cash up."

Anya blinked first and Cordelia smiled. Anya thought Cordelia's true smile was worth it. She opened the till, emptied it, counted out and replaced tomorrow's float, and dumped everything else on the counter.  
"You know, Cordy, the only thing better than counting up all my money would be having sex with it. Or on it."  
Cordelia's eyebrows shot up. Oblivious to Cordelia's blush, Anya started sorting notes. Cordelia walked to the door, locked it and flipped the sign.  
"Have you ever done that? Like, with Xander?"  
"Oh no," Anya looked wistful. "He's way too boring for that."  
"Right!" Cordelia gave a soft laugh. "Way too dull for either of us."

Anya's forhead crinkled.  
"I forgot you had a thing with him too, once."  
"Huh, a thing. Mmm." Cordelia shrugged and took a deep breath in, tilting her headsideways to look at Anya. "Before a demon showed up and–"  
"EX-demon!" Anya corrected, eyes wide and face flushing hot. "And YOU summoned me! To get revenge on XANDER!"  
"I KNOW!" Cordelia yelled. "I'm still so pissed at him that if you guys weren't getting married I'D have sex with you on your money if you wanted!"

The women stared at each other, a heavy silence muffling the hum of the electricals. Anya noticed that Cordelia's rapid breathing matched her own, her brown eyes stared from a face that showed she had only just realised what she'd said. Anya cleared her throat and glanced at the table beside them.  
"Um. We're not."  
"What?"  
"Getting married. He doesn't want to 'rush things'. So, you know," Anya gave Cordelia a nervous smile, "don't let that stop you. We could use this table."

Cordelia let her mouth hang open until Anya stepped forward and kissed it. She had been going to laugh it off. Come out with a snarky comment. Take her fifty and strut away. Suddenly Cordelia wanted nothing more than Anya's hands on her, her hands on Anya. She dropped her bag from her shoulder and put one hand on Anya's back, the other sliding up Anya's arm to her shoulder then down to curve gently over the swell of Anya's breast. Anya kissed harder, leaning in, a hand finding Cordelia's and pushing it firmly against her, moving it over so that Cordelia could feel Anya's hard nipple through her flimsy bra and thin blouse. 

A telltale tingle started between Cordelia's legs and she swore softly.  
"Fuck."  
Anya sniggered.  
"Yes please, but let me get the money first."

Cordelia grinned and let go. She cleared the table quickly and Anya spread the day's takings over the polished surface.  
"Should we be doing this?" Cordelia asked. "I mean–"  
"Who in Hell cares!" Anya said. "Nobody. Trust me, I know. What's wrong with taking a bit of pleasure in this short existence you call life? Huh?"  
Cordelia hesitated with years of indoctrination in etiquette behind her. Anya sighed.  
"If you changed your mind it's fine, whatever, but, Cordy..." she waved an arm at the table, now spread with bills. She picked one out. "Do you want to disappoint Ulysses S Grant?"  
Cordelia giggled and plucked the money from Anya's fingers, stuffing it into her bag on the floor. Anya protested until Cordelia stood up, lifted her and laid her back on the table, clambering up too and settling with a knee either side of Anya's hips, leaning forward and kissing her hard while a hand pulled Anya's blouse open without bothering to unfasten buttons, the small plastic discs popping and scattering, the pingpingping noises only adding to Anya's sense that this was not what she expected. 

It was so much better.

And to think Anya had assumed she'd have to tell Cordelia what to do.

Cordelia stood to pull Anya's skirt and underpants off over her hips, glad Anya wasn't wearing tights. She removed her own clothing too, carefully folding it onto the counter. Anya watched and smiled at Cordelia's necessary fastidiousness. Cordelia turned, nude, and Anya stared at the softness of Cordelia's curves, looked down at her own sharp angles and jutting hipbones.

"Come here?"

Cordelia walked forward slowly. Anya sat up, letting Cordelia show off. She was beautiful, Anya thought, confident. Cordelia was everything she was not. 

For her part, Cordelia hoped Anya couldn't sense her nervousness. The last time she'd made a move on a girl it hadn't gone well, Harmony had laughed and brushed it off, made some dumb comment about picking a side and denied anything happened between them at all. 

Anya was different. Anya had seen all men could do to women, and all women could imagine as revenge, and yet she still had the capacity for vulnerability. She was able to show herself to Cordelia, to invite ridicule, all for the possibility of a connection. Cordelia blinked rapidly, shook out her hair and smiled.

"Do you want me to–"  
"Yes!" Anya lay back. "Everything."  
Cordelia ran her hands from Anya's knees, jutting over the edge of the table, up her thighs to her hips. She leaned forward and kissed a trail from Anya's navel to her cunt, parting golden brown curls with her fingers and slipping her tongue down over Anya's clit. Anya hitched a breath and grabbed the edge of the table.  
"Yes. That. Do that more."  
Cordelia settled on her knees on the floor between Anya's legs, pulling Anya towards her so that Anya's toes just touched the floor, legs outstretched and ass supported on the table. A few ones and fives fluttered to the floor but Anya didn't know or didn't care. Cordelia reached her hands out to fondle Anya's breasts and dipped her head to lap at Anya's clit, lost in the moment, feeling her own warmth and dampness and want grow with every sound Anya made through the fist clamped between her teeth. 

Anya tilted her hips up. In response, Cordelia teased with fingertips around Anya's entrance then slipped two fingers in, thrusting in and out in time with the flick of her tongue. Hands wove into Cordelia's hair, grasping, pulling. Anya half sat and cried out as she pushed out her legs and panted through her climax, tensing and squeezing around Cordelia. Anya flopped back, sated, and Cordelia rested a cheek against Anya's thigh, turning to leave a pink kiss on pale skin. Anya giggled and tugged one more time at Cordelia's hair. Cordelia stood up and smiled. 

"You messed up my hair!"  
Anya sat up and laughed.  
"Worth it. C'mere."

Anya smoothed down Cordelia's hair, feeling the smooth, soft texture and admiring its sheen. She took Cordelia's hands and lay back, guiding Cordelia up onto the table on her knees. Anya nudged at Cordelia to encourage her forward until Cordelia knelt with knees wide either side of Anya's shoulders. Anya looked up to see Cordelia looking back down at her, then closed her eyes and lifted her head to return the favour.

Cordelia came so quickly that Anya wondered how long it had been since she had let anyone get so intimate with her. She wondered if she should apologise, but Cordelia climbed off, sighed and groaned.  
"Uh I was so ready for that. We should count all this," she waved a hand at the table surface, "and put it in the safe."  
Anya nodded and rolled off the table, somehow landing on her feet, and collected her clothing. As she fastened her blouse with a couple of safety pins from the first aid box, Anya looked over at Cordelia, fixing her make up.

"You know, if you're free I could use you in the shop again tomorrow. Use your help, I mean."  
"I'm not free," Cordelia sighed, "don't try that line on me again. It'll cost you another fifty and I can be here at ten."


End file.
